The Unknown Lady
by M. Waters
Summary: Kagome: low class waitress and club bartender.Sesshomaru: powerful business man and Lord. He needs a pretend fiancee, she needs the money. Just 3 rules to their charade- No touching. No Kissing. No SEX! Too bad Sesshy intends to break every single one! SK
1. Chapter 1

**The Unknown Lady**

**Chapter 1**

...

...

...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. [You happy now?!] T.T

* * *

Dawn approached, painting the sky with cool watercolors. The dew of the cold morning enveloping the small city. A lone figure walked down the concrete sidewalk, passing tall gray buildings. Enveloped in a thin white sweater, the figure continued walking, wrapping the sweater tighter around her thin body, pressing her pink nose into it's warmth. Long ebony locks floated behind her, as twin pools of liquid blue stared ahead.

Kagome didn't mind waking up so early or walking all the way to work, in fact, she liked it. For one, it was always so lonely. She felt like she owned the city—all to herself. Smiling to herself, she began skipping subtly, skipping from the street to the sidewalk, and back again.

Her mother was sick and at home, resting. Which meant, once again, it was she who had to pay the bills, rent, food, and medical bills. She didn't complain though—her mother was an angel. Who else would have the heart to pick a little nobody from the streets and care for her as if she were her own child? Her mother—because that's what she was even though she hadn't birthed her—had.

Kagome always remembered about that story, of being found in the streets, only a year old. Naomi had seen her, and taken her home. She had given Kagome food, clothing, and a home. But most importantly, she'd given Kagome love, and a mother. The thought almost brought tears to Kagome's eyes as she stopped her happy skips, and walked.

She was lucky to have been found by Naomi. And she was lucky now to of found such good paying jobs with how the economy was. Her friend Sango had given wonderful references to the employer for her—making it possible for her to have the job. Kagome smiled at another of her many blessings. She had a wonderful family and a wonderful friend.

Kagome opened the door of a small building squashed right in between two enormous buildings. She loved working at the restaurant, because when all the offices around were out for lunch, they'd go there and tips were always great.

"Hey Kagome, you're early!" the young woman said from the cash register counter.

"Morning Sango, how are you?" Kagome said, smiling.

Sango flipped her long brown hair over her shoulder and smiled. She'd been trying to organize the counter for when they opened, but once again the cash register was acting up again. Sango gave it a good few slaps on the side, and the front popped open.

"That wasn't suppose to happen," Sango laughed and shut it back close.

Kagome lifted the counter door, and stepped around, tyeing her apron behind her waist. She laughed at Sango's antics and pressed a few dials on the rester. With a soft rattle, it began typing the name of the restaurant and date on the receipt slips, signaling it was ready to start the day.

Sango raised a brow at the register, and then frowned at her friend. Rolling her eyes, she turned around. Kagome laughed at Sango once more, before heading back to the kitchen

"Well, guess we're ready to open," Kagome said, walking towards the front door. She turned the closed sign to open and looked out the window. She saw cars parking across the street, in front of a tall building. A man in a uniform stepped out and walked around the car, opening the back door. A tall man in a black business suit stepped out, his long moonlight hair tied at the nape of his neck. It flowed languidly behind him, trailing past his thighs. He turned and spoke to the man in uniform, obviously giving him further instructions. His face seemed too beautiful, almost feminine. His eyes though were covered by sunglasses, and Kagome wondered why? It was morning, and it was winter.

The man held his suitcase in one hand and swiped his thick bangs out of the way, each flick of his wrist an elegan gesture. His head tilted up, towards the restaurant, and Kagome froze in her place. Something within her shifted and churned, almost as if her stomach was begging for food. The sensation was not painful, but unknown. She'd never felt that way before. If it weren't for those shades, Kagome could of sworn he was staring right at her. As it seemed, he stopped talking abruptly, and his face remained fixed in her direction. The man in uniform, his chauffeur, noticed and followed his gaze. When he spotted her standing by the door, he turned back to his boss and back to Kagome, and back again.

Kagome sighed and swallowed, "Yeah, like someone like that would ever look at someone like me..." she muttered. She had to drag her eyes away from the man across the street. She turned back around, and continued to the counter. Feeling sad all of a sudden, she rested her elbow on the counter and her chin on her palm. She could hear Sango at the kitchen heating the stoves and preparing the kitchen.

Kagome dazed off, staring ahead of her yet not seeing a thing. The bells on the door snapped her out of it and for a split of a second, she hoped it would be the silvered hair man. It wasn't.

"Hey my little Kaggie, so hopeful to see me?" a man asked playfully. His dark eyes sparkled brightly at her, so full of joy and playfulness.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Oh yes, my dear Miroku, I'm just sooooooo happy to see you my perverted buddy!" Kagome's voice literally drooled sarcasm. She smiled at his imitation of a hurt face and laughed when he held his heart and dropped his head.

"You wound me, you evil woman," he pouted. "Speaking of woman, where's my lady?" he asked, mischievous written all over his lecherous eyes.

Kagome choked on her laugh and pointed towards the kitchen, covering her mouth with her hand.

Miroku smiled evily and rubbed his hands, tiptoeing to the kitchen in the back. He lifted the counter door quietly so it wouldn't creak, and made his way to the kitchen. He heard Sango faint humming and crept behind her. She was chopping tomatoes and humming to herself, not paying attention to her surroundings. Miroku saw this as his perfect chance and stepped behind her. In one quick movement, he wrapped his arms around her waist and shouted, "Here's my woman!"

Kagome bursted in a fit of laughter in the doorway to the kitchen and grabbed her stomach. She leaned against the door frame and wiped a tear from her eye as Sango jumped and a loud shriek ripped from her throat.

"Miroku you jerk!" Sango turned and slapped him, grabbing her frantic heart with the other hand. Miroku laughed and whimpered at the same time, trying to debate if whether to laugh or cry. He rubbed his red cheek and smiled at her a crooked smile she knew she loved. It worked. Sango turned around with a huff and picked up her cutting knife. She turned to Miroku and glared at him, at once Miroku was behind Kagome, peeking at her every once in a while. Kagome laughed harder and gasped when she felt a hand rubbing her derrière. Kagome spun on her feel and planted her hand on Miroku's face, glaring at him.

Miroku held his hands to both of his now bright red cheeks, pouting. "My loves—you wound me to the deepest!"

Kagome chuckled and turned to the register. Pressing her pin in to register it under her name, she then turned to the back counter and turned on the coffee pots, and boiled water.

She turned to the sound of bells, and smiled as two young men entered the restaurant. They turned and sat on one of the tables, and immediately started talking to each other.

Kagome walked over to them, "Good morning, what can I get you?" Kagome asked sweetly, placing menus in front of them.

Both men turned to their menus and scanned through the listings. Kagome took that moment to study each one of them. The youngest of both removed his shades to reveal glowing golden eyes. Kagome almost gasped at the long mane of silver hair flowing freely behind him, pooling on the seat. He reminded her so much of the young man she'd seen that morning getting off his car. But this one looked far too young—and this one had twin puppy ears twitching atop his head. They twitched this way and that like little radars, picking up anything and everything.

Kagome almost 'awwwed' at the sight, and had to fist her hands at her side to keep from rubbing them. She distracted herself by turning to the other man, obviously older. His father? His clear honey eyes scanned the menu, and then he turned to her.

"I'll take the breakfast special you have here," his strong voice boomed, "and I'll have a cup of jasmine tea, young lady." His smile was warm and genuine, something that caught Kagome completely off guard. Usually the only men that smiled at her were lecherous old men. She found herself smiling timidly back.

The younger man turned to her then and his eyes locked with hers. He seemed to stare at her for what seemed like forever, his body remaining frozen solid. His clear golden eyes traced every angle of her face. Kagome didn't know if perhaps it really had been him she'd seen. Perhaps he'd recognized her...?

"Uh, son.....I believe the young lady here has to take your order....Inuyasha?" the older man said, staring at his son. He turned to look at Kagome and then back at his son and almost laughed. The look in his son's eyes was nothing but incredulous. It was almost as if he'd seen an angel...

"Oh—right," Inuyasha said, clearing his throat. "I'll take the same as my old pops here," he said, closing his menu and peeking back at her. He tried to remain cool, while he turned to see his father.

"And what would you like to drink?" Kagome asked sweetly, writing their orders on her note pad. She ignored his previous attitude, noting he'd been embarrassed.

Inuyasha turned to her and once again seemed unable to either answer her or look away. He opened his mouth to answer, yet no words came out. Kagome resisted the urge to raise a brow at him, as she waited patiently.

The older man across from Inuyasha cleared his throat and looked at his son, raising a brow.

"I'll have, uh—just a coke," Inuyasha said, glaring daggers at his father. He turned to the girl to see if in fact he'd made a complete dumb-ass of himself, but saw her simply scribbling their orders on her note pad.

"Okay, and how would you like your eggs?"

"Scrambled," both men said.

"Alright then, It'll just be a sec, thank you," Kagome said cheerfully, smiling at both of them. She turned on her feel and walked towards the front, slipping through the counter door. Kagome ripped the page from her pad and slapped it on the window of the back counter. Miroku smiled through the wide window and took the order.

"Be up in a sec love," Miroku sang from the back, getting up scramble eggs and cook hash browns.

Kagome turned to the back counter and prepared the jasmine tea and the coffee. Placing both on a platter, she lifted the counter door and walked towards the men's table.

"Here you go," she said as she placed their cups before them. She smiled at them and noticed the younger one staring at her...again. She had the sudden urge to turn towards him and ask what his deal was, before the eldest of them beat her to it.

"Please, excuse my son," the older man said, laughing heartedly. "It seems you have...how shall we say it....enthralled him..." he said, again laughing at his son.

Inuyasha immediately snapped out of it and glared at his father. "Don't listen to him, I think his age has finally catched up to the old man," his voice sounded a lot more arrogant and rough.

That only caused the older man chuckle harder, as he turned to Kagome. "Please ignore him if he continues to gawk at you my dear," he said smiling.

Something about him just made Kagome smile back. Whether it was his soft gentle eyes or his polite easy going attitude, Kagome found herself grinning back. She liked the father, he was not like the rest of the business men that came to the restaurant. Unlike the others, he was nice and laid back, where others were usually hard and stuck up. She could never find the strength to smile let alone grin so openly and honestly with any of them.

Kagome found it easier to follow along and talk with them. "That's okay, I have that effect on people," she smiled, flicking her long locks back.

The older man laughed out loud this time, as the younger one just stared at her with wide eyes. Inuyasha couldn't believe that the waitress was actually going along with his father. They were actually laughing—at his expense! Inuyasha folded his arms in front of his chest and glared out the window, muttering to himself.

Kagome stopped laughing and smiled at the younger man, and found him glaring out the window sulkily. She chuckled at his child-like antics and excused herself.

"What a charming young lady," the elder man said, smiling at his son. His bright eyes trained on his son, trying to catch any glimpse of fleeting reactions.

"Humph..." Inuyasha huffed, arms still folded at his chest. "Yeah, she was flirting with you..." he said, a bitter note to his tone.

Inutaisho chuckled at his son. He shook his head and he leaned his head on his palm, elbow propped on the table. "Ah, you are so naïve, my son," Inutaisho sighed, finding the reactions he'd been hoping for in his son.

Inuyasha frowned at his father, and looked him straight in the eye. "What was that old man?" he said, glaring.

Inutaisho smiled at his son, knowing all too well he was only trying to divert the conversation to something else. He shook his head again, and looked out the window, towards the building across. A sly sigh escaped his lips, as his eyes fell down to the table in thought. While the son across from him was arrogant and rash, his _other_ son was arrogant in a much more silent and hard way. How different and similar they were. He wished that their business meeting had gone better, but it hadn't—and now he had two feuding sons.

Kagome helped Sango prepare the toast and pancakes, pouring strawberries and whipped cream on top of them. She sifted powder sugar at the top and both of them placed everything on a plastic platter.

"Think you can carry everything by your self there, Kags?" Sango asked, placing one last plate of toast on the platter.

Miroku turned and grinned at her, "Yeah Kags, wouldn't want you to trip and fall on your face.....I'd hate to catch a glimpse of those wonderful pink underwear you're wearing!" he sang, as he avoided a swat from Sango.

"Sure," Kagome said, placing the plater on her flat palm and resting one side of it on her shoulder. She walked out of the kitchen and Sango listed the counter door for her. Sango shook her head and walked back into the kitchen, barracking Miroku about not eating the left over strawberries.

"But their soooooooo good," Miroku pouted, gobbling the last strawberries up. Sango sighed and rolled her eyes, holding her head with one hand.

"Here you go!" Kagome cheered as she placed the plates filled with hot food before each of the men. She took the plates of pancakes and placed them next to their bigger plates, and then the toast followed.

Both men stopped their chatter and stared at the plates of food, eyes wide. Inuyasha's eyes trailed all the food, and his lips broke into a grin—showing one pearly fang. He looked up at Kagome and grinned wider.

Kagome chuckled at their expressions and finished placing everything on their table. "Would you like anything else? Jelly perhaps?" she asked.

"Strawberry jelly please," Inutaisho asked, unfolding a napkin and placing it on his lap. She nodded and headed towards the front again.

Inuyasha grabbed both his knife and fork and licked his lips, ready to dig in. His father chuckled at his always present appetite and took his utensils out of their napkin as well.

"There you go, more coffee? Tea?" Kagome asked holding a pot in each hand. She refilled their cups and walked away.

Miroku peeked through the large window towards the front, staring as Kagome punched buttons on the cash register. He walked around and out the kitchen.

"So?" he said, leaning one hip against the counter next to the register. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and cocked a brow up at Kagome.

Kagome tried to ignore him for the most part, knowing what he wanted to talk about. She concentrated on the register as if her life depended on it and made it a point to ignore him.

"Soooooo....?" Miroku bugged again, elbowing her. Kagome turned to face him and he wagged his brows at her, making Kagome roll her eyes at him.

"So what Miroku? So what?" Kagome asked exasperated—giving up.

"So what?!" Miroku exclaimed, rolling his eyes and flinging his hands in the air. "So, are you going to accept or not?" he asked as if Kagome should of known better.

Kagome shrewed her lips, not wanting to answer. "I don't know what you're talking about Miroku," she said, pressing the buttons on the register harder than necessary.

Miroku frowned at his friend, obvious to what she was doing. "Kagome, you really should accept.....He's not a bad guy," he said, his voice loosing all kind of playfulness. His serious tone had Kagome snapping her head towards him, eyes wide. He was actually being serious—him—Miroku!

Miroku closed his eyes as if in thought, and nodded.

Kagome looked at him and sighed. "Miroku...I—I don't know....." Kagome really didn't know. The sudden memory made her gloomy suddenly, and brought back different memories and worries. Sighing, Kagome remembered the previous week, when her dear old friend visited her at the restaurant. He'd ordered his usual, and asked her to sit with him. Since it was still too early, there'd been no one at the restaurant, so she'd sat with him. Hojo had been extremely quiet...too quiet for him. When she'd been about to get up, he'd grabbed her hand and faced her. Kagome had been in complete shock when he took out a ring and proposed. He'd said that even though they weren't a couple, he'd love it if she'd accept.

Kagome knew that it would be for the best if she did accept, after all, she alone could not handle all the bills—the medical bills alone took up most of her paycheck. But she refused to marry someone just for the money. That is why she'd said no to Hojo, even though he told her to think about it, she knew her answer would be no. Kagome sighed thinking about it and turned back to Miroku.

She shook her head sadly, and said, "Miroku, I—I can't, in the long shot, he's the one who will end up hurt the most." With that said, Miroku smiled at her knowingly and patter her shoulder.

"I knew you'd make the right decision," he said quietly and returned to the kitchen, where he continued to grope poor unsuspecting Sango. Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled, shaking her head as she heard Sango shriek and a loud slap. _Guess he'll never learn..._

Kagome took the receipt and took it to the table where the two men were chatting in between their breakfast. "Here you go," she said cheerily as she placed the bill on their table. She turned around and walked towards the front of the restaurant, and prepared more coffee. She turned around and saw the younger of the two walking towards her. She smiled up at him.

"Hope you enjoyed your breakfast," she chirped.

Inuyasha looked down at her, a smile plastered on his face. "Yeah we did, thanks," he said, handing her his credit card. Kagome swiped it and had him sign the receipt. Handing him his copy, their fingers brushed slightly. Kagome felt blood rush to her cheeks, and her eyes shot to his. Their eyes connected and held, both unable to look away.

Could it be him...? Perhaps I wasn't paying attention to his ears.....Kagome thought, again remembering the young man stepping out of his car. She shook her head and smiled up shyly. Mumbling a sorry.

Inuyasha's face flared crimson at their touch. Even though it was by accident, he kind of wished he could do it again. He decided to take a bold step and grabbed her hand when she handed him his credit card, startling her.

"H—hey, uh..do you..uh..." Inuyasha stuttered, trying to find the right words. Finally taking a deep breath, "Would you mind if I, uh...." Damn it get it together idiot! He scowled himself. "What I mean is, would you like to have dinner with me?" he finally got out. His warm golden eyes searched hers, trying to figure out if he'd, in fact, made a complete ass of himself.

Kagome's cheeks turned a darker shade of pink, almost to the point of crimson. Part of her wanted to say yes, another wanted to say no. The part that said no debated she wanted to hold on to the image of the business man she'd seen earlier....and the part that said yes, debated that this man could very well be one and the same. So, making up her mind, she answered.

"Uh, sure...." even to her own ears she sounded unsure. But it seemed he hadn't heard it—or paid it no attention. She didn't usually did that kind of thing, to suddenly accept a stranger's invitation to go out on a date. But for some reason, she felt she could trust the young man before her.

Inuyasha's face split in the middle by a large grin, his cheeks rose and his eyes squinted. Finally noting he still held her hand, he took it in both of his and said, "My name's Inuyasha by the way. And that old man is my pops, Inutaisho," he said, still grinning, showing pearly white fangs.

"Why don't you give me your phone number and I'll call you," Inuyasha said, holding out his phone.

Kagome felt wary all of a sudden, and looked at him suspiciously. What if he was some kind of perverted guy who asked low class girls on dates just to use them and then leave them? Kagome didn't want to give him her number...or anything else for that matter.

Inuyasha sensed her discomfort and immediately put her fears at ease, "Hey—hey! Don't worry, I'm not some psycho or rapist or any of the above," he chuckled, "I just really want to get to know you....honestly," he finished, a sincere smile on his face. His ears seemed to react to his emotions, because one of them laid flat on his head, while the other one was bent, pointing at her.

Kagome smiled and almost forgot herself and reached up to pet his ears. She glued her arms to the counter and said, "Sorry, but you never know. My name's Kagome," she said smiling slightly and giving him her number.

His face broke into a smile of relief and he turned beet red once again. He turned towards the door and gave one final wave back at her as he followed the older man out the door and into a waiting car outside.

Kagome almost laughed at his reaction, but decided it would be rude. Shaking her head, she froze—remembering what he'd said....I—Inutaisho...? As in Lord Inutaisho...? Lord Inutaisho?! Kagome's head was spinning..._what had she gotten herself into......?_

_..._

**x..X..x..OoOx..X..x**

...

"Dear, you're home early," a woman's voice rang through the quiet room. Kagome walked through the doorway, and found her mother sitting on a rocking chair, in front of the television. Her thin graying hair framed what was once a beautiful face, now shriveled with age. Her frail bony fingers held her light pink shawl around her, as she slipped her slippers on her tiny feet.

Kagome's heart sank as she took in her appearance, and her heart broke once again. Her mother was getting old, already she had to take her to the hospital at least once ever week. She rushed to her side and placed her hands on her shoulder's, guiding her back down.

"No, mama, stay there," she whispered hoarsely. She wrapped the shawl more securely around her frail form and gently pushed her back, so she could lean on the back of the chair.

Naomi smiled up at her adoptive daughter, a daughter she'd raised as her very own....loved as her very own. "How was your day dear?" she asked softly, coughing as she did.

Kagome reached for a napkin and handed it over to her mother, "Great, mama, how was yours?" Kagome knew how it'd been, it was always the same. Her mother was too old now to do much else than sit before the television and watch her favorite soap operas.

She kissed her mother on the forehead and walked to the sofa next to her.

"That young man didn't call you, did he?" Naomi asked, watching her daughter closely. She might be senile, but she still knew her little girl better than anyone.

"No.....he didn't," Kagome answered, propping her head on her palm, her elbow on the sofa's armrest. She shook her head and remembered the day Inuyasha had asked her out on a date, it'd been a Monday......It was Friday now. Often she thought that perhaps she'd messed up and given him the wrong phone number accidentally....but she hadn't.

"Don't worry love....he'll call," Naomi's voice rang true and clear, for as soon as she'd said it, their phone rang. Kagome got up and answered it.

"Hello?" she asked sweetly.

"Hello?....Is Kagome available?" the strong voice asked from the other line.

Kagome's heart rose and beat frantically in her throat. _Speak of the devil_....she thought. Why—it was him....Inuyasha.

"Y—yes, this is she..." she said, feeling awkward all of a sudden.

"Hey! It's me, Inuyasha! Do you remember me? We have a date..." he sounded much more confident and enthusiastic.

Kagome laughed to herself and her smile was evident as she answered, "Hello Inuyasha. Of course I remember."

She heard snickering on the other end, and heard him stutter, "G—great!" Kagome had the distinct feeling he was blushing once again. He continued though.

"Listen, my father is hosting a party tomorrow, Saturday. I'd like it if you came......I'll pick you up if you'd like....?" he said.

Kagome heard him start enthusiastic and confident, then he finished shyly and self-conscious. She smiled to herself, and rolled her eyes at his shyness. For such a loud mouth...he could sure be shy.

"Who's going to be there...?" Kagome asked unsure. She really didn't want to be in a place surrounded by high ranking people or high class. She wasn't used to it and wouldn't know how to act—after all she was only a lower class girl. The only place she'd been around high class people was when she served them breakfast or alcohol...

"Well, the other Lords will be there...and my brother," Inuyasha said the last like it didn't matter. "But don't worry—really! Everything will be fine, you'll be with me," he said the last quietly.

"Alright then, I'll go," she said, smiling again as she heard his little yahoo!

"Alright then, I'll pick you up at seven 'o clock," Inuyasha said excitedly.

They agreed and hung up the phone. Kagome sat back down on the couch and thought about her date with Inuyasha. He'd said the other Lords would be there. He also mentioned something about a brother, but she really didn't care about that. If he was as easy going and laid back as his father and brother, then she wouldn't worry. She smiled to herself and felt a sudden surge of butterflies fluttering wildly at the pit of her stomach. She wrapped both her arms around her belly and furrowed her brows. She couldn't be feeling that way about Inuyasha...so then.......what was it?

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, I know this chapter isn't as long as I'd like, but at least I got it out—expect longer chapters though....this is only the beginning. I won't be able to update as often as I'd like, but I will try and have the chapters up by every Saturday. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Unknown Lady**

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

A/N: Just to answer some questions, this _**is**_ a Sesshomaru and Kagome pairing....even though the first ch. didn't look like it. Hopefully upcoming ch. will be longer and I hope you enjoy this one!

* * *

Kagome shrugged the uneasy feeling she had about Inuyasha's dinner party and dialed another number. She had work tonight and could spend too much time thinking about Inuyasha's phone call earlier.

"Hello? Bankotsu?" Kagome sat on her small twin bed. Her mother slept on the other one, always close to her.

"Yes, this is him," the other voice said from the other end. Loud music sounded in the background, and then a loud crash.

"It's Kagome. I'm going to be a little late tonight, think you could cover about an hour for me?" she asked, hoping he'd agree. She hated doing things like that to him, but he was one of the only people she could trust and count on. She heard cursing on the other end, and wondered if he didn't want to.

"Crap—eh? Oh! Right, no worried Kags, I'll cover for you," he said, his voice sounding out of breath.

"Is everything okay there? I hear...a lot going on..." she trailed off, concern.

"Yeah, everything's fine here, just some crack heads causing trouble. They think because woman dance on a pole they'll dance around their's too...if 'ya know what I mean," he spat, obviously having been the one to settle the argument.

Kagome snickered, knowing that if Bankotsu caught her laughing at his annoyance he'd only pick on her. She choked back her laughter and sympathized, "Don't worry, Ban, it'll be there to save you soon."

She heard him grimace on the other end, knowing full well that when she was working the men started acting up again...and worse.

"Yeah yeah, just don't be too late. I don't think Naraku will let it go this time," he said seriously.

Kagome sighed and said her thanks and goodbye's, hanging up the phone. Her _other_ boss was so different from her morning boss. Where Kaede was welcoming and nice, Naraku was vile and arrogant. She shivered as she remembered their last meeting. She'd arrived late, again, and he'd called her into his office at the back of the bar. She hadn't thought much about it, since it was her fault she'd been late. When she'd entered his office, it'd been lighted by a single lamp above their heads. She'd seen his form sitting on his leather chair, watching her through dark eyes that glittered like onyx jewels. She'd believed him quite handsome when she'd first applied for the job of bartender...now she knew otherwise.

Naraku was not a good man, infact, he didn't have a single good bone in his body. She'd learned so that night. He'd been very clear about how he set rules so they could be followed. He'd stood up from his chair and walked around his desk, and stood before her. He'd leaned back on his desk and reached out to grab her arm. Kagome hadn't thought much about his behavior, but when he grabbed her arm and looked at her, little warning bells had gone off in her head. He'd been up to no good.

After he'd tried to pull her closer, and cupped her cheek with one palm, she'd stiffened and tried to pull away. That had angered him to an extent. Kagome remembered very clearly what he'd said to her that night.

"Kagome, sweetheart, I could give you anything you want," he said silkily. His voice had ran through Kagome like vile oil.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I'm not interested....I'm only here to do my job," Kagome had said, careful to keep her voice pleasant. Naraku had smiled warmly at her, yet she'd seen the anger shine in his eyes clearly. He'd let her go when Bankotsu had knocked on his door. Bankotsu had been her rescuer that night, and from their on, they'd agreed to watch out for each other's backs at work.

Kagome shook the thoughts from her mind and walked to her room. Creeping inside, she made her way to the twin bed besides her own and kissed her mother on the forehead goodbye. It would be a long night since it was a day before Christmas Eve. The bar would be open twenty four hours from today until the day after Christmas, and then again on New Year's. Sighing, she took her thin sweater and threw it over her frail shoulders, throwing her small yellow backpack over one shoulder.

The night air was cold as usual, and she loved how her breath floated in front of her with every breath. Like a child she laughed gaily as she tried blowing O's with her white breath. The way to her night job was further than her job at the restaurant, but it was worth it. She always got enough tips to pay her mother's medical bills.

All too soon, she was standing in front of the bar's entrance. It wasn't a one of those dirty old joints old men went to have a good time, instead, it was pretty nice. It was always kept clean and well stocked. Walking to the front door, she smiled at the young man there.

"Hey Jak! How's it been?" she greeted, smiling broadly.

The young man by the door turned to her with a scowl that quickly vanished when he saw who it was. "Oh Kagome! Girl how are you?" he asked, jutting one hip to the side and resting one hand on it.

"Great, how's it tonight?" Kagome asked. She loved talking with Jakotsu, he was always like a breath of fresh air with his energy and charisma.

"Very busy tonight hun, you might wanna wear something hot!" he said, winking at her.

Kagome laughed as she walked through the door after Jakotsu stepped out of the way. He was right, it was busy...and crowded, Kagome noted as she made her way through the crowd to the back of the bar. She slipped through one of the doors to the back lockers. Just as she was removing her shirt and pulling out another from her backpack, she heard a soft knock near the door. She walked towards the door and opened it, to come face to face with her boss.

"Good evening sir, how can I help you?" Kagome asked, readjusting her shirt and pulling it down. She saw Naraku's greedy eyes trail what he could catch of skin before he looked up at her.

Swallowing loudly, Naraku locked his eyes with Kagome's boldly. "I were late again, Kagome," he said huskily.

Kagome stiffened as he mentioned her being late. How had he known? He was usually in his office with girls...doing who knew what. Had he honestly been waiting for her? The jerk! Kagome didn't know if apologizing would be enough this time, she didn't like the vibes he sent her way.

Bowing her head to hide what was in her eyes, she spoke clearly, "I apologize sir, it won't happen again this time." What else could she say? The jerk—he should be happy that some one was covering her any ways, so what was the big deal? She felt Naraku step closer, entering the small locker room. She took a step back when he invaded her personal space and looked up at him questioningly.

"Kagome..." he whispered, obviously thinking of seducing her, "I am not here to reprimand you." He reached up and ran his knuckles softly over her cheek, "I would like to be informed when my employee is late..is all," he said, lifting her chin with one hooked finger. He stared into her eyes, sending unpleasant shivers down her spine. Thinking he had her wrapped in his web, he leaned down.

Kagome froze when his words fluttered the wisps of hair on her temple. Cold electricity shot through heart his touch, utterly repulsing. She stared into his cold glittering eyes and stiffened when he dared lean down to kiss her. Taking in a deep breath, she reached up and removed his hand from her chin, stepping back.

"Uhh...sir..." she said, pushing away. "I don't think we should be doing this....you're my boss and personally, I have no desires to compromise you." Kagome was trying desperately to tell him she wasn't interested, without sounding as grossed out as she felt. She didn't like the creep and didn't like the fact he was forcing her to show it. She didn't want to out right and say he disgusted her and there was no way in hell she'd ever even be near him willingly—but then he would immediately fire her.

"It's okay, my dear, no one would be compromised..." he said, leaning closer again. He stepped closer unlit she was trapped between him and the locker wall, he leaned one hand against the side of the locker; above her head. "I get what I want...and you get what you want.." he whispered, his foul breath of alcohol blowing in her face.

Kagome looked to the side, trying to take in fresh air. Her head whipped forward and she looked over his shoulder when she heard the door opening with a loud slam. Naraku whirled with the speed of a demon...well—half demon, and stared at the intruder that obviously ruined his game.

Jakotsu stood in the doorway, a plastic bag in his hand and the other resting against his hip. "Hey guys!" he cheered, blowing a bubble with his gum.

"Hello Mr. Naraku! Hope you're doing good," he said seductively, winking at an enraged Naraku. "Kagome, hope you don't mind me changing in here...the boys don't want me in the locker with them...." he said pouting at Naraku and Kagome. "Too bad for them," he said, winking and licking his lips at Naraku. He threw the plastic bag on a center bench and unzipped his pants, all the while watching Naraku.

Naraku shivered noticeably and walked out the locker room, hastily slamming the door shut behind him. When he was a ways away, Jakotsu zipped up his pants and burst out laughing, sitting on the bench and pulling out a few napkins out from the plastic bag. Kagome rolled her eyes at him and smiled.

"Thanks Jak, but how did you know?" Kagome asked, knowing her friend wasn't going to change at all.

Jakotsu smiled at her and said, "Well, I saw the bastard follow you. I tried getting here, but some bitch stopped me on the way here wanting a drink. I told her I wasn't a goddamn bartender and left her there," he said, laughing anew.

Kagome giggled with him, knowing how Jakotsu hated most of the female population. Only a few selected females ever made it out of his black list—let alone befriend him. She counted herself both lucky and blessed to have him as a friend. It was times like this that reminded her how useful their friendship was.

"So, hun, get dressed. Poor Bank's trying to whip up drinks in seconds," he said, laughing. He leaned back on the bench and threw an arm over his eyes, breathing through his wide opened mouth. He took that moment to try and 'rest his eyes'...or so he said.

Kagome smiled again at her friend, and turned back to her locker. Slipping out of her shirt and folding it in the locker, she pulled her top from her backpack and pulled it on. It was a black sheer material that clung to her like a second skin. It dipped low in a v-neck and showed off her long creamy neck. She left her tight jeans on and opted for her comfy boots. Letting her hair loose, she ran her fingers through her dark ebony mane to give it that wild look.

"All right then, let's go," she chirped. She turned to Jakotsu, and found his snoring lightly. Rolling her eyes playfully, she walked over to him and patted his belly. "Hey, Jak, let's go," she whispered, drawing him out of his light slumber.

Jak shook his head and stood up drowsily, "Yeah yeah, I'm coming," he slurred out.

**xXx**

The night was only beginning and already two different fights had erupted. Kagome rolled her eyes at all the commotion men threw over women. _If one was taken just grab the next_, she thought sarcastically. Men...she would never understand them. They were so egoistical, arrogant and...and...just so male! Shaking her head she looked up and spotted a young man heading her way.

"Hi, what can I get 'ya?" she asked, smiling.

The young man looked around and shrugged, "Whatever you've got," he said.

Kagome smiled and thought for a second. She turned around and grabbed bottles of Vodka and Tomato juice. Shaking the vodka, tomato juice, Tabasco sauce and Worcestershire sauce together, she poured it all over a glass filled with ice cubes and placed it before the man. Adding a wedge of lemon to it at the end and placing salt and pepper next to the glass.

"Add salt or pepper for taste," she said, turning back around and cleaning the area she used, ready for the next order.

"Hey!" the young man shouted over the music, and waved at her hoping Kagome would see him from the glass wall she was facing.

Kagome looked up and saw the man waving at her through the glass in front of her and turned around. "How can I help you?" she asked, straining her ears.

Being so close to him, Kagome realized he wasn't human. When she looked closer at his hair, it wasn't the lighting that was making it so bright—it was his actual color of hair. Red. Bright red hair pooled at his shoulders as it was tied back in a low loose ponytail. His bright green eyes were wide as he tasted his drink.

"What is this?" he asked, amazed.

Kagome lifted a brow at him and said, puzzled, "You don't like it?" She waited for his response, worrying if she'd probably guessed what he'd like incorrectly.

The young man shook his head and shouted a no. "No, it's not that. I love it!"

Kagome laughed and leaned closer, "It's called a Bloody Mary," she yelled so he could hear her over the booming music. He jumped back as if she's punched him and covered his ear, squinting his eyes shut.

Kagome frowned, knowing she hadn't yelled that loud. Then she remembered he wasn't human...he was probably full youkai and could hear her perfectly well. "Oh I'm sorry! You could probably hear me perfectly clear can't you?" Kagome spoke normally, without raising her voice one bit.

The young man nodded, having heard her perfectly clear and confirming her suspicious. "It's really good! Do you think you could serve me another one?" he asked, his eyes glittering already.

Kagome smiled and nodded. "If you like that one, maybe you'll like the next one I'll make for you," she said, feeling every word she spoke beating in her breast because of the loud music. The young man nodded enthusiastically.

Kagome turned around to the counter and pulled bottles from underneath and from the top shelves. She dropped three ice cubes in a round glass and poured vodka and orange juice in it, mixing it. She turned around and handed it to the young youkai. He sniffed it tentatively and took a sip, immediately his cheeks warmed and his eyes widened, pouring it all down his throat in one gulf.

She laughed as he placed his empty glass before her, expecting it to refill itself. He looked up at her and grinned widely, "What was _that_!" he asked.

Kagome laughed and said, "That one's called Screwdriver....another one?"

He nodded again, enthusiastically. "My name's Shippou by the way!" he said loudly so she could hear him.

Kagome nodded and stuck her hand out and shook his. "My name's Kagome," she said, genuinely.

She turned around and mixed other drinks for him to try, all of which he loved at first taste. All except for one, the Three Wise Men. Shippou's face scrunched up sourly, as he stuck his tongue out. "This one's a no gooder!" he shouted over the music.

Kagome laughed and nodded. "I thought it would be kinda strong for 'ya," she said, laughing.

Shippou shook his head and said, "It's not that it's strong—it tastes like old chicken with liqueur!" he said, puckering his lips.

Kagome laughed at him and gave him a shot and a wedge of lemon. She was about to say something, when a tall young man stepped next to Shippou and said something. The music was too loud so Kagome couldn't hear it, but Shippou obviously did because he turned to him and grinned mischievously. Shippou turned to Kagome and bid her forward with his hand.

Kagome leaned closer and turned her ear towards him. He whispered low enough so only she would hear, "This is my friend, how about you give him one of those you gave me...what was it now? Ah! The 1-900-.....u know..." he said, winking at her.

Kagome burst into a fit of laughter and quickly turned around and prepared the drink. She turned around and dropped three ice cubes in a deep glass and poured the mixture into it, handing it to the tall young man. He looked at her as if she was insane and lifted a brow, then turned to stare at his companion. Shippou just nodded and hid a grin.

The young man took the drink from Kagome, his long slim fingertips a whisper of a touch on her's. Slowly, he sniffed it and even slower he raised it to his lips. Shippou stopped him and said, "Don't be a wuss, man, just take it in one gulf," he provoked.

The young man glared down at him and then at the bartender. He locked eyes with Kagome, and she knew he wasn't human either. What she'd thought were tattoos on his face, were probably nobility birth marks. Kagome had a peek at the crescent one on his forehead and had the sudden urge to trace it with her fingertip. She had to look away, less he read to much in her eyes.

In one gulp, he took the drink down. His eyes became hard when he placed the glass down on the counter, his lips puckering a bit. He closed his eyes to concentrate on stopping the dizziness that threatened to over come him. Demons did not become dizzy by alcohol, so whatever was in his drink was strong enough to bring down a full daiyoukai. He suppressed a growl, and furrowing his brows he narrowed his eyes at the bartender, "What did you just give me?" he asked, the drink making his vocals sound husky.

Kagome almost laughed at his reaction, but decided not to chance it. Shippou couldn't keep it in longer and burst out laughing, holding his stomach. "Just tell him Kagome," he said, snorting.

Kagome smiled at him and said, "It's called 1-900-FUK-MEUP, created here in our very own Tallahassee, Florida."

The young youkai glared at her and gritted his teeth, "What is in it woman?"

Kagome smirked at him, "Just a blend of juices, and alcohol," she said innocently. Then smirking devilishly she said, "What? Can't handle it?" she teased.

For some reason, she knew that would push his buttons, but she didn't care. The fleeting emotions running through his eyes was enough to keep her going. Demons always thought they were so much better than humans, it was time they found out they too could be brought down by something as simple as liqueur.

Their eyes clashed and held. Amber against blue. Both strong and both stubborn. Kagome lifted a brow teasingly, and daring. A silent dare crossed through her eyes, daring him to say otherwise. The young youkai answered it full heartedly.

He slammed a bill on the counter and said, "Another."

Kagome spun around and fixed him another drink of the same one as before. This time making it more strong by adding less cranberry and pineapple juice, and adding more Malibu rum. She turned around and set the glass before him, waiting for him to drink it.

Kagome's eyes widened when she looked down and the glass was empty. She hadn't even seen him move, but he had. Shippou stared at him eyes wide as well, surprise it hadn't affected him.

"Hey, Sesshomaru....are you okay man?" Shippou asked loud enough Kagome would hear him. The young man next to him turned to him and glared.

Sesshomaru returned his glare at the smirking bartender and slammed another hundred bill, "Another."

And again Kagome gave him another drink, until she began feeling bad for him. He started looking down at the counter drowsily and finally had to sit down on one of the stools. She patted his shoulder sympathetically and said, "You okay buddy?" Before she could pat him a second time, his hand snaked to her wrist and tightened.

He glared daggers at her pushed her hand away, retuning his gaze back at the counter. Shippou laughed next to him, and slammed a bill on the counter.

"Thank you Kagome!" he cheered, his cheek warm and pink with spirit. Kagome ignored Sesshomaru's ill attitude and smiled at Shippou, taking the bill. Her warm blue eyes widened as she looked at the bill, and turned back to Shippou.

"Hey, Shippou, I think you gave me the wrong bill," she said, waving it in front of his little face.

"Nope, that's for you," he said, and Kagome nodded, dropping it into her jean pocket.

"Thanks," she said warmly. With the way they were tipping, she'd be covered for a month or two.

The music turned down and the dim lights turned back on. Kagome turned towards the stage in front of the bar and both youkai's followed. Sesshomaru turned on his stool to see what was going on, and rolled his eyes at the slutty hostess. The young demoness turned to stare at all those who were scattered around the bar, some still drinking on their tables, other holding women on their laps possessively.

"Good evening, as you know, my name is Kagura. As is tradition here when ever Christmas comes along, we will be auctioning three different mistletoes every day until the day after Christmas," the hostess announced. She reached up to accommodate a loose wisp of black hair back into her bun. She glanced at all the men as they cheered and hoorayed.

"As I was saying, each mistletoe has a different prize that comes along with it. The first one is green, and who ever wins it wins a kiss from any of our sizzling bartenders," she said, stopping when all the men cheered and some even stood up and pointed at the bartender they wanted to win.

Kagura continued, "The second mistletoe is white, and who ever wins that one, wins a date with any of our bartenders or waitresses," she said, licking her lips. She stuck her hip out, bringing her skirt higher up her thigh.

"And our third mistletoe is red...who ever wins that one wins a day with any one of our girls....even me," she said, as men stood up—some dropping the women they held in their laps to the ground—and hoorayed and whistled. "What you do that whole day is up to you fellas! And of course...the lady you choose," she yelled over the loud commotion.

Kagura brought out all three mistletoes and placed them on a table on the stage. "First one up is the green mistletoe, should we start it at....let's say, 50 dollars?" Kagura held up the tiny green berry, and showed it off to the room. Many of the men stood up and crowded around the stage, some already licking their lips.

Kagome rolled her eyes, and continued drying off the glasses she'd just cleaned. She hated that specific tradition. Who came up with them anyways? Only someone that was perverted and couldn't get any if he didn't pay for it would. She hated it because the men who won those damned mistletoes always wanted to chose her. She was only lucky when she was chosen for the green mistletoe. A quick peck was all she'd be willing to give.

Shippou turned to her and shook his head. "That's the first time I've heard of something like that being done," he told her, propping his forearms on the counter.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, our boss is money hungry like that."

Shippou shook his head, "Have you ever had to fulfill one of those bids?" he asked her, cocking a brow up.

Kagome shivered visibly, and nodded. "Oh yeah, once. It was only a peck, but I swear I still brushed my teeth at least twenty times that night. Our boss, Naraku, he warns us about it before he hires us. He makes it sound like it's no big deal...but truthfully, these men that win—they always want more," she said disgusted.

Kagome hadn't noticed she had an audience. Sesshomaru stared at her, listening to every word she'd said. Looking around the bar was like looking at a whore house. Women sat sprawled on men's laps as they 'fiddled' with their bodies, others sat next to men, feeding them drink after drink. He'd thought every being in the room the same: low classed, whores. Perhaps he'd been wrong, listening to the raven haired bartender, gave him a new perspective.

Perhaps she wasn't a whore like the rest, but she couldn't be very respectable if she was working at a dump like this. Being talked dirty by men and serving them alcohol to their miserable life's content.

Sickening.

Kagome turned to the silver haired youkai when he snorted, and gave him a quizzical look. She was about to say something when someone came behind her.

"Kagome, I hope no one asks you to fulfill their bid..." the whisper blew across her neck, sending goosebumps across her arms. Kagome stiffened and turned around so fast it gave her whip lash.

"I hope so too sir," Kagome spat, hating how familiar he acted with her.

Naraku leaned closer and tsked at her, "Ah, my dear, I thought after earlier you'd stop calling me sir and start calling me Naraku," he said huskily, caressing her chin with his knuckles.

Kagome stared at him with eyes wide and her jaw nearly dropped to the ground. Nothing had happened earlier—what was he talking about? Kagome berated herself as he grinned at her and walked away, leaving her completely shocked.

She turned to Shippou and Sesshomaru, both were staring at her now.

"Who was that?" Shippou asked, hating the man at first sight.

"Th—that was Naraku...my boss..." Kagome stuttered out. Shaking her head, she glanced at the other youkai, hoping they hadn't gotten the wrong impression. Shippou was just glaring at the retreating form of Naraku, while Sesshomaru's face could have been carved from stone.

"Soooo, what did he mean by what happened earlier?" Shippou asked innocently, watching her every reaction.

Kagome lifted a brow at him, "You know, you're too familiar with people you just met," she chastised. Really—he was acting like they were long time friends. But she answered anyways when he shrugged sheepishly.

"Naraku's always had this....thing, for me," Kagome sighed. She really didn't know why she was telling them this, but it felt good to talk about it with someone other than a co-worker. Her mother, Naomi, was too fragile so she didn't want to bother her with her issues. Both Jakotsu and Bankotsu were great—but too dangerous....Kagome grimaced imagining what they would do to Naraku if she told them. Both Sango and Miroku didn't know about her night job, so telling them was out of the question.

"He's always so forward and.....bold. Earlier today, when I arrived here, he came into the locker room when I was in there changing. One of my friends from here thought walked in though," she said, handing them both new glasses of raw vodka.

"Did he try anything?" Sesshomaru asked, his face revealing nothing, yet his eyes bore into her's.

The question took Kagome off guard. Not by what it was he asked, but from who it came from. She hadn't thought anyone other than Shippou was listening to her. The youkai next to Shippou thought had his full concentration on her, willing her to answer his question.

"No...he didn't, like I said, my friend walked in," she whispered, out of breath. The intensity of his eyes on her, stripped her of all her defenses.

"Do you think he would of tried anything?" Shippou asked, concerned.

Kagome's gut clenched, perhaps she'd told the wrong people. What if they did something to Naraku and they shut down the bar....where else would she work? Panic gripped her and clogged her throat. Shippou seemed to sense it because he placed one hand over her's.

"It's okay, we won't tell anyone," he said gently, though his eyes were still hard.

Kagome swallowed and said, honestly, "I don't think he would of really done anything."

Shippou sighed and smiled, turning to listen to the men bidding on the mistletoe. They were over the first green mistletoe, and were on to the white one—fighting over it. For the white mistletoe would ensure a date with which ever bartender or waitress they wanted. Sesshomaru, though, kept his eyes on the bartender cleaning and organizing her bottles of liqueur and glasses.

Suddenly, the crowed behind went silent as someone from the crowed announced their winning bid. The hostess spoke up then, "Well, it looks like both mistletoes have been won already...which leaves one final one," Kagura said, smiling devilishly at the crowd.

"The last mistletoe, is our red one, and will ensure a whole day with any of the girls in this bar that you chose," before she was even done, men were already hooraying, whistling and shouting their bids.

"50!" the first bidder announced.

"100!" came the answer from another.

"200!"

"275!"

The room filled with tension as the men glared each other down, all counting their money and asking their friends for loans.

"500 dollars," the loud voice rang through the bar.

Kagome turned to see who it was, and stiffened. Dark crimson eyes stared back at her, devouring her with their intensity. Shippou turned around and stared at the youkai who'd spoken.

Naraku smirked at Kagome, licking his lips and looking at her from head to toe—and back up again. Kagome swallowed hard, and looked away quickly, narrowing her eyes at the bottle she held in a death grip.

"700!" someone yelled. Kagome turned around and saw both Jakotsu and Bankotsu waving at the stage.

Naraku turned to them and snarled, "Employees cannot bid you two, now get to work."

Jakotsu propped his fists on his hips and pouted, "But then why are you bidding....eh—sir?"

"Because I'm not an employee," he responded smoothly, readjusting his suit.

"700 then!" another voice yelled over the crowed.

Kagome turned around so fast again she got whip lash and saw Shippou raising his hand, waving bills in his hand. Kagome smiled at him, gratefully.

"800," Naraku said through gritted teeth.

"900!" Shippou growled out cutely, frowning at the other hanyou.

Naraku narrowed his eyes on the kitsune and smirked, knowing the other wouldn't be able to top his bid.

"1,500."

Shippou checked his wallet and cursed himself. All he had with him was 1,000. Sending Kagome an apologetic smile, he gave up.

Kagome almost felt bad for Shippou—but she felt worse for herself. She chanced a glance at Naraku and found him staring at her boldly, an arrogant smirk marring his face.

"5,000" another cold smooth voice said. It wasn't loud, yet it rang clearly through the bar.

Kagome turned towards the voice and was shocked to see it was Shippou's friend, Sesshomaru. His face was angled away from her, towards Naraku. But it was still frozen still, a marbled statue. Her heart beat frantically in her throat, could he really be bidding because he didn't want her to end up with Naraku? Little butterflies fluttered wildly in her belly, doing funny things to her insides. She hadn't thought much of him because he hadn't spoken much or showed her any interest, but now—she could see him more clearly.

"W—well...do—do we have any higher bidders?" Kagura said from the stage. She stared at Sesshomaru with wide eyes, calculating his worth. It was obvious he was rich, who else would bid 5,000 for a single day with a girl? She smiled seductively at him, obviously thinking he would choose her as his prize. She looked to Naraku and found him seething with rage, glaring at the silver haired youkai.

"Going once....going twice....sold! You may come and pick up your mistletoe sir," Kagura said to Sesshomaru, pouting so her lips would look fuller.

Sesshomaru ignored her and when one of the waitresses came to pick up the money, he handed it over and turned to his drink. Shippou stared at him and then at Kagome, and shrugged at her.

"Uh, Sesshomaru...I think you're supposed to pick up your prize," Shippou told Sesshomaru, patting the counter. Sesshomaru turned to glare at the kit and turned to his drink. Sighing through gritted teeth, he stood and walked over to the stage. Taking the ripe red mistletoe from the hostess, he turned around without giving her a second glance.

Kagura was left on the stage waiting expectantly, and narrowed her eyes on the silver youkai when he didn't give her the mistletoe, bidding her to spend the day with him. Huffing, she turned on her heel and walked off the stage and followed him to the bar.

Sesshomaru sat on the stool, where a new drink awaited him. He looked at it suspiciously, and then at Kagome.

"Don't worry, you'll like this one," Kagome said smiling warmly at him. Even though he probably didn't intend on giving her the mistletoe, he still stopped Naraku from getting it—and that made her like him a bit more—arrogance and all.

"Hey, you," Kagura said, tapping Sesshomaru's broad shoulders.

Sesshomaru lifted a brow in her direction, but didn't turn around. Instead, he drank his drink, surprised he found it to his liking.

"Hey, I'm talking to you," Kagura insisted, pushing herself between Sesshomaru's and Shippou's stools. She leaned her back on the counter and propped her elbows on it, facing Sesshomaru.

"What do you want, woman?" Sesshomaru asked, staring straight ahead. Though the mirror wall he saw Kagome mix more drinks and hand them over to other men next to him and Shippou. He saw the way she smiled at them and how she sighed disgustedly when they weren't looking. He completely ignored the demoness talking to him—until something she said caught his attention.

"So, are you gonna give me that mistletoe? I saw the way you were looking at me..." she trailed off, drawing small whispered circles on him sleeve.

Sesshomaru shrugged her off, and noticed when Kagome turned to him, "Can I get you anything else?" she asked him.

Kagura turned to her and glared, "If we want something we'll tell you, right now leave us alone."

Kagome rolled her eyes and was about to leave when Sesshomaru reached over and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her closer and slipped something into her hand. Kagome looked down and gasped in shock. In the middle of her palm, was the bright red mistletoe Sesshomaru had won. She turned wide eyes at him and heard what he said.

"Tomorrow, I'll pick you up in the morning," was all he said, boring his eyes into her warm sapphire ones before he stood up, shoving a shocked Kagura off him, and walking out the bar.

Kagome stared after him, and noticed Shippou's shocked face as he too stood up and handed her a bill before running after his friend. All Kagome thought was what he'd said.

_Tomorrow...._

_Oh, no! _She had to spend the whole day with him_..._and tomorrow was Inuyasha's dinner party.....!_ What would she do?_

_xXx_

_xXx_

_xXx_

_xXx_

* * *

A/N: There's ch. 2 for 'ya! Some of the drinks here you might heard of, some not. I am a real life bartender so I know a lot about drinks, so if you'd like to know what was in these drinks, let me know and I'll tell 'ya!

Also, the names of the drinks are real, and the 1-900-FUK-MEUP was really invented in Tallahassee, Florida!


	3. Chapter 3

**The Unknown Lady**

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or its characters.

* * *

Kagome tossed and turned all night, unable to keep her mind off the night's events. After getting a ride home from a drunken Jakotsu and an annoyed Bankotsu, she'd finally arrived home. She'd showered rather quickly, considering the water was always cold past seven pm.

She felt her forehead and neck sweaty and uncomfortable and tried turning on her other side. She heard her mother a few feet away turn in her sleep, obviously disturbed by her restlessness. Sighing, Kagome pulled her thin sheet over her shivering body. The mattress underneath her was so old and worn, it was uncomfortable—she could feel the springs through digging into her body.

Kagome had to decide who she would spend the day with. It would either be Inuyasha, who was shy at first and a bit friendly, or it was Sesshomaru, whom she'd just met and was arrogant and quiet in his own way. She tried to sleep, because the coming morning she was sure to disappoint someone.

**x X x**

Sesshomaru laid on his huge mammoth bed, looking up at the high ceiling. The night was cold, and yet his thick warm comforter laid bundled around his feet. Thoughts of the tiny bartender invaded his mind, even though he tried to put a stop to them. She wouldn't leave—wouldn't stop creeping into his thoughts. When he'd first seen her talking with his friend, Shippou, he'd immediately reacted. Never had a woman caused him to react so strongly before. His throat had constricted and a sudden surge of warmth had seeped through him.

She'd looked at him through huge sapphire eyes, and he'd been trapped. He'd been completely caught off guard. Something that never happened. Florida was filled with the most beautiful women, and yet none had made him react so. When the bidding for the mistletoe's had begun he'd thought nothing of it, yet when another had wished to stake their claim on her—nothing could compare to the cold fury he'd felt.

Sesshomaru furrowed his brows together, wondering why he'd reacted the way he had. He'd practically gone all out to win that last mistletoe. When he had, he really hadn't known what to do with it. He wanted badly to give it to her, but he didn't want to have her go out with him because of her duty to her job. He didn't want to win a date with her—he wanted to ask her himself, as Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru growled when he remembered the bar whore who had approached him, smelling of sweat and sex. The least she could of done was bathe before she approached him—offering herself to him. Everything had happened so fast, but he remembered clearly handing the bartender the mistletoe. She'd been surprised—had she not wanted anyone to hand her the mistletoe?

Sighing, Sesshomaru raised his arms behind his head, and closed his eyes. He shouldn't be thinking so much about a human girl, after all, he had his own problems to deal with. Panting after a tiny slip of a woman—a complete stranger at that—would not solve his problems.

Or could it?

Now that he thought about it, that girl was probably his only hope. Perhaps he could get the most out of his 'date'. But to use a total stranger? What could he give her in exchange? Money? Jewels? Sesshomaru furrowed his brows and considered his thoughts. After all, she had something he could use and wanted—and he had everything to give her....

Opening his eyes, a tentative smile flirted across Sesshomaru's lips. Yes, tomorrow he would speak to the girl about his plan. Give her the option. After all, they were already going to spend the whole day together, might as well take advantage. With that, Sesshomaru finally closed his eyes, ready for sleep.

**x X x**

Kagome hurried around the kitchen, buttering toast and mixing the oatmeal. She served two bowls and set them on the little table next to the only window in the kitchen. She heard the door opening and closing and soon her mother stepped into the kitchen.

"That smells great honey," she said warmly, shuffling towards the table. Sitting on the thin cushion of the stool. She sat and inhaled the aroma of cinnamon and honey, already savoring the oatmeal.

Naomi turned towards her daughter and noticed she was dressed to go out. She never wore her jeans at home, afraid she'd wear them out. "Dear, are you going out today?" she asked, taking her spoon and plunging it into the milky oatmeal.

Kagome walked towards her with two glasses of orange juice and sat them on the table. She pulled out the other stool and sat. "Yes.... I actually am," Kagome answered uncomfortably.

Naomi watched her daughter eat silently, wondering what was wrong. Kagome was never a quiet child, she would always talk or joke during breakfast. It was strange she was troubled now.

"What's wrong honey?" she asked, concerned for her daughter.

Kagome sighed and pushed her bowl forward, leaning back. "Well, I have a date today," she began. When her mother blinked at her, bidding her to continue, she did. "Well, not just one date—two of them."

Naomi's eyes widened, "Oh my, that is something to be worried about!" she stayed silent, looking out the window. Her old eyes turned to Kagome, and she smiled, "Two young men to meet, how exciting!" she said, laughing.

Kagome's eyes widened this time and she nearly lost her balance on the stool, "Mom! I'm serious!"

Naomi laughed and continued to eat, "Well, why don't you go and pick up the phone and call the one you can get into contact with? If one of them doesn't answer—then it wasn't meant to be," Naomi advised sagely.

Kagome smiled at her mother and rolled her eyes. Her mother was such a superstitious woman—always believing in fate. She had lost faith in fate many years ago...Kagome shook her head before the memory developed and walked towards the phone. Dialing the only number she remembered, she waited for the phone to be picked up. It rang three times...and four, until it was directed to a voice mail.

"'Yo! You've reached Inuyasha. You know the drill!" his voice sounded bored and arrogant, and said the last as if he found it to be completely obvious. Before the beep sounded, Kagome hung up. _Guess fate has spoken...._

She felt bad though, just leaving with someone else without first telling Inuyasha she couldn't make their date. Dialing the number again, she waited this time for the voice message to end and when the beep sounded, she left a message this time.

"Good morning, Inuyasha. It's Kagome. I'm calling to let you know that I'm very sorry, but I won't be able to make our date tonight. I'm sorry, but something came up," she said. Then as an after though, she added, "And I won't be home, in case you call. Sorry and bye," she hung up.

Kagome almost jumped out of her skin when the phone rang in her hand. She looked down at it and wondered if maybe it was Inuyasha calling her back. In that moment, she knew that even if she wanted to call the other man, Sesshomaru, she knew she wouldn't been able to. She didn't have any information on him! No phone number, no address, no nothing. So, perhaps fate was playing a trick on her.

She answered the phone after the third ring, fully expecting the loud exuberant voice of Inuyasha. "Hello?" she answered.

"Good morning, is Kagome available?" the smooth rich voice drifted into her ear.

Speak of the devil, Kagome thought. "This is she," she answered, wondering how he'd gotten her phone number.

"This is Sesshomaru, from last night," he said, sounding both bored and out of it.

Kagome heard the shuffling of papers and wondered what he was doing. "I remember," Kagome answered, feeling her throat failing her. She found it hard to swallow the lump in her throat.

"Good, I will pick you up in an hour, be ready," he said.

Before Kagome could muster an answer or give directions, the line went dead. Why that, Kagome though. She turned around and found her mother staring at her, her shriveled eyes searching her face. Shrugging it off, she turned around and headed towards their room.

**x X x**

Sesshomaru didn't like the fact the girl had sounded so indifferent. Had she not liked him—not even a little bit? There was no place he went to that didn't make women want him. Surely the little bartender had liked at least a bit of him, if she hadn't, then it would make his plans so much harder. How would he convince her to do what he wanted if she didn't lust for him?

Shaking his head, he called Shippou. If there was somebody that could find out everything about anyone, it was Shippou. He would need the girl's address, and he needed to get ready to impress the the woman.

**x X x**

The hour felt like an eternity while Kagome waited for her 'date'. Each minute that dragged by felt like hours as the clock ticked by. She sat on her couch, waiting with her mother on the other. It was still early in the morning, barely eight, and already it felt like midday.

Kagome jumped up when a knock came from the front door. She gripped her chest with one hand and took a deep breath.

"Excited are we?" Naomi chuckled, not moving her eyes from the small black and white television.

Kagome grimaced at having been caught, but she ignored it. She walked towards her mother and kissed her cheek, "I have to be out the whole day, so I'll be back tonight," she said softly.

Naomi turned to her daughter and patter her cheek tenderly, "Don't worry, love, I'll be alright."

Kagome smiled and said before she left the room, "Oh, and there's food in the stove too, if you get hungry ma!"

Kagome heard her mother chuckle as she made her way towards the door. She opened it and nearly had a heart attack on the spot. Her eyes clashed dangerously with sultry honeyed ones. Her eyes traveled the length of the man before her. His moonlight pale hair flowed freely behind him, contrasting brilliantly with a dark, navy blue shirt that tightened around a wide firm chest. Her eyes traveled down to his slim waist, and even further down powerful lean thighs. She turned to the side and cleared her throat delicately.

"Are you ready?" Sesshomaru asked. His voice betrayed nothing of what he felt inside. The way her eyes had trailed down his body lazily had had him up in flames instantly. Thankfully she had looked to the side or else she'd of seen exactly what her gaze was doing to his body.

Kagome looked up and met his gaze shyly and nodded. "How did you know where I lived?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

Sesshomaru regarded her and decided to answer her honestly, "I have connections..." he began. He saw the suspicious look in her eyes, and elaborated, "Shippou knows where to look for these things. Are you ready to go now?"

Kagome nodded, eased. She closed the door behind her and Sesshomaru had to hold in the growl threatening to escape. Looking at her firm behind straining against her tight jeans as she bent to lock her door was driving him insane. Again he wondered why he was so attracted to her. Shaking the thought away, he offered his arm when she turned towards him.

Smiling, Kagome gladly took his arm and walked out the building with him. She stopped dead in her tracks when she was brought up to a shiny silver car. She looked up at him with wide eyes and said the first thing in her mind, "That's your car?"

Sesshomaru turned to her and almost smiled, nodding. He opened the door to his Lamborghini, and helped her in. He walked around the car and slipped into the driver's seat, fastening his seat belt, he turned to her and asked, "Have you had breakfast?"

Kagome turned still wide eyes towards him and nodded, "Yes, thank you."

The car purred to life as Sesshomaru turned the key, and sped off. "I will warn you, it won't be an exciting day," he warned, not looking away from the road. He grabbed his shads and put them on as he lowered the windows.

Kagome turned to him and relaxed against the leather cushions of the seat. She allowed her head to loll to the side and took in his side profile. Everything about the man was sexy, all the way down to his toes. Well, she couldn't see his toes—but she figured they would be. Sesshomaru turned to glance at her and caught her looking at him.

Immediately Kagome turned the other way, a faint blush spreading across her cheeks. She wanted to say something, but it was so hard trying to concentrate when all she wanted to do was explore each dip and angle of him. The rest of the drive was silent, until he turned on the radio.

Kagome found herself recognizing every single building they passed. She looked forward and looked around, and then settled to looking at him. He never turned her way, simply continued driving forward. Kagome recognized the building they had parked in front of. It was the same building she'd first seen her mystery man walk into the day she'd been working at the restaurant.

Sesshomaru stepped out of his car and walked around to open the girl's car, when she beat him to it. She was already stepping out of the car, and it made him wonder if she'd ever been treated like a lady. He suddenly wanted to know more about her, what kind of life she lived, how she lived. But it would have to wait. Now, he needed to pick up paperwork from his office and then head to his house and work on other forms...and then he'd have a talk with the girl.

Kagome followed after Sesshomaru, wanting to understand what they were doing. It was obvious he had work to do, she wondered if there was a way she could help him. When they entered the building, she was surprised to see that everyone knew who he was. Every person she saw either scurried away or smiled broadly, offering a greeting—and trying to hide their fear.

They walked into a huge office furnished with massive mahogany furnisher. He ushered her into a seat in front of his desk, and he slid into the seat behind his desk. Immediately, without saying a word, he began shuffling through papers and files. He divided everything into three piles. Two were only piles of papers, while one was a large pile of folders.

Feeling uncomfortable, Kagome shifted in her seat. She had no idea what he expected of her. Was she just supposed to stay quiet and watch? Because if that was the case, then she could just leave and he could pretend that she was there. It's not like he would notice. She wanted badly to just get up and leave, if she did, she might still be on time to meet Inuyasha. But looking at the man before her, his broad shoulders leaning against the chair, and his eyes so focused on his work, she couldn't help but want to ease him mind a little. He looked so lonely and tired....so very tired.

Sesshomaru sensed the girl was uneasy—but he was feeling worse. Having her so close—and so alone was driving him crazy. He wanted very much to just swipe the papers off his desk and have her right there on top. He tapped his foot on the carpet, wanting to just leave and leaver her behind as far as possible—yet at the same time he wanted nothing more than tie her next to him and never let her go.

Sighing, he decided it was best to just get it over with. It was already ten in the morning, and what was the point in stalling? Looking up, he pushed the piles forward and leaned his elbows on the desk, his chin on one palm. He could tell he was making her nervous, and that pleased him.

"Kagome," he spoke softly, savoring each syllable uttered. He rubbed his eyes with his forefinger and thumb, and swallowed. He had no idea how he'd tell her, but he had to. She was probably the only one that could help him.

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru concerned. He seemed he wanted to tell her something, yet he couldn't. "Sesshomaru, is something wrong?" she asked tentatively. Perhaps she could make it easier on him to tell her.

Sesshomaru looked at her and wondered if perhaps he was about to do the dumbest thing ever. He was about to ask a complete stranger for a very huge favor—something he never did. Sighing, he tried again.

"Kagome, I have a proposition for you," he began. Might as well get it out there.

Kagome lifted a brow, definitively not what she'd expected—then again, she didn't know what she was expecting. "O—okay...what is it?" she asked suspiciously.

"Kagome I can give you anything and everything you want. Money, jewels, anything," he began, "I just need you to help me."

Kagome's eyes widened at his statement. She didn't know if she should be angry, insulted, hurt, shocked, or all of them together! She didn't want to react yet though, not until she knew what he was planning....or wanting.

"What kind of help?" she asked, guarding her tone.

Sesshomaru saw her eyes tighten and her expression carefully guarded. He liked that, that she hadn't immediately agreed to it without knowing what he wanted simply because he'd mentioned money. Deciding he could continue, he did.

"I—I need you to pretend you're my date," he said.

Kagome felt a sudden sense of relief flood through her. The statement confused her, but she didn't know what he meant. "What do you mean? I am already your date."

Sesshomaru sighed, "That wasn't all of it, actually." He looked into her eyes, searching her deeply. "I kind of need more from you," he said. He saw the instant she reacted, he saw suspicion and anger rise fast and hard in her eyes, and yet she said nothing.

Shaking his head, he showed her his palms in a sign of peace, "I don't mean it that way. It's just that," he sighed, taking a deep breath he decided to just put it out there, "The Lords have pressured my father to ordered me, as his heir, to find a mate. In order to rightfully receive the throne to the West, I must do so," he finished.

Kagome was struck speechless. First, he was asking a huge favor of her. Second, he was an heir. Third, he was heir to the Western throne! And when had he'd been planning on telling her? Kagome didn't know if she should be mad or honored, terrified or jubilant. One thing she knew she was though—and that was sane. Because at that very moment she was really considering it.

She sucked in a lung full of air to clear her hazy mind, trying to will the shock away. "I—I don't know what to say. I mean, you have to understand this has never happened to me," Kagome babbled.

"I understand, and I wish there was more time for you to think about it, but unfortunately the dinner announcing my—well, is tonight," he said.

Kagome's head snapped up at him. "What? Tonight?!" she nearly yelled. Either she was having a nightmare or a dream. She hadn't decided yet. While the thought of having to spent more time with him, sharing secretively glances and smiles only lovers would give each other was very tempting. She still didn't know one thing about the man before her.

Narrowing her eyes on him, she asked, "What else are you not telling me?"

Sesshomaru sighed, hoping she wouldn't ask, yet knowing there would have been no way other than to tell her.

"Actually, I need more than a date....I need a fiancée..." he said, grimacing inwardly. He tried preparing his ears for the shriek that would surely follow.

"What?! Are you serious? You—You want me to pretend I'm your fiancée? "

His nod was the only answer.... "And that's not all...." he continued.

"There's more?" Kagome asked sarcastically. Suddenly she didn't feel so great about it all. But is she planned to quit her job at the bar like she'd made up her mind about last night, then Sesshomaru could very well be her last hope.

How else would she pay the bills? He'd agreed to pay her if necessary—though she hated the thought. Shaking her head, she knew she'd never accept money from him. Not for a favor.

"Yes. In one week, the Lords are hosting a celebration for my engagement....we would be required to attend," he said, scrutinizing her response.

Kagome's brows shot up, she had not expected that one either. "How far are you wanting this charade to go?" she asked. Sooner or later they'd all find out the truth, so how far did he intend to go with it?

Sesshomaru shrugged, the motion a ripple of muscle underneath his shirt. He'd been dressed casually, since he'd intended to dedicate the day to Kagome and trying to convince her to agree to his plan.

"Not long, I can assure you. But long enough for these Lords—and my father, to get off my back," he said. He didn't want to run away from his obligations, and he wasn't. He just wanted to find a mate on his own—when he chose.

"So, you want me to go to tonight's celebration?" she asked, trying to get everything straight.

He nodded once.

"And you want me to _pretend_ I'm your 'fiancée?'"

Again he nodded.

"And **then**, you want me to go with you to '_our_' engagement party?" she asked again.

Once more he nodded.

"And then what? What will you do or say when it comes time to '_tie the knot_' and everyone expects us to marry?" Kagome asked, finding so many flaws in his master plan.

Sesshomaru shrugged, and gave her a sheepish look, "I have not thought that far in advance."

"Right," Kagome said rhetorically. She leaned back against the chair, and thought about it for a second. If she helped him, that meant they'd have to spent more time together—something she did not mind at all. If she didn't, then she'd probably never see him again. _Tough choice....not! _

Sesshomaru really wanted her to agree to his plan. If she did, then he'd have to spent more time with her...alone and otherwise. He wanted to dissect the attraction he felt pulling him towards her and he wanted to find out if she herself was attracted to him. He took that moment that she thought to really look at her. She was not a the type of beauty one found strutting on catwalks or on television. She was the type of beauty that was subtle and quiet, that sneaked up on you and once you looked upon it—you could never stop looking. Such beauties were a rare find, as now a days beauty was thought to be in the package of super anorexic thin and three inches of makeup piled into a small face.

His mind was brought to the present when she spoke.

"Sesshomaru? Are you listening?" Kagome asked, waving a hand in front of Sesshomaru's face.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat and nodded—though he hadn't heard a word she'd spoken.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "I said I'd do it."

Sesshomaru's eyes, which had been glued to her soft lush lips, shot to her sapphire orbs. He sighed and shook his head inwardly. He needed to concentrate, not panting after a tiny slip of a woman like a starved mutt.

Nodding he let out the breath he hadn't known he was holding, relieved, "Great, then let's us be off. We must prepare you," he said, standing.

Kagome looked at him confused, "What do you mean?"

Sesshomaru cocked a brow up, "You don't expect me to take you to this celebration dressed like that, do you?"

Looking down at her attire, Kagome huffed, "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

Sesshomaru shook his head and took her arm, leading her towards the door of his office. "Come on, we have much to do." With that he ushered her out the door and out the building towards his car.

**x X x**

Kagome sat on the couch of an enormous—and very expensive living room. The elegant, vaulted ceilings were brightly illuminating, surrounding the rich furniture. Tree tall roof-to floor windows revealed a beautiful scene of a lake and mountains beyond it, encased in greenery. She stood from the beige and golden couch she sat on and walked towards the window, bewitched by the scenery.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Sesshomaru's deep husky voice surprised her, making her insides jump.

Kagome turned and met those brilliant honey eyes, eyes she knew she'd never grow tired of seeing. Eyes she could imagine glowing amber with need and desire. Shaking her head to erase the image of the things such eyes could do to her, she turned back to the see out the window.

"Yes, it is," was all she could get out at the moment. She drank from the cup of water he handed her as an excuse.

"Do you mind if I use your telephone?" she asked suddenly. Kagome wanted to check on her adoptive mother. Even though she'd assured her she'd be okay, and Kagome had prepared enough food for her to last her the entire day and more, she still wanted to hear her with her own ears and make sure she was fine.

Sesshomaru nodded, pointing towards the phone on one of the corner tables. He watched, fascinated, as she walked towards the table. Each unconscious, sensual sway of her hips sending his reeling for control. He shook his head once more and decided it be best if he turned and watched the less dangerous scene out the window.

Without his consent, he found his mind wandering towards the last few hours. He'd taken her to the mall, and bought her a new dress for tonight's dinner celebration. Though he hadn't seen it—mostly because the woman at the store had insisted it be a surprise to him, he was sure she'd look phenomenal in it—as well as out of it. Once again Sesshomaru wanted to groan. Immediately shaking the thought away, he thought back to the next store they'd gone to. The next store, he'd purchased both a thin choker and a bracelet to match it. He'd wanted to buy her a more expensive necklace, but she had insisted she preferred classier and simpler jewelry instead of huge flashy rocks that looked like they'd tip her over.

Sesshomaru smiled at that, he'd always preferred classy and elegance to overdone and exaggerated. He idly turned and found her smiling into the phone, talking to her mother. He wondered about her family. She'd mentioned her mother—but not a father or siblings. Was she an only child? Did she have a father? Sesshomaru found himself with the sudden urge to know every thing possible about her. He yearned to know her inside and out.

Kagome walked towards him with a warm smile on her lips. She'd spoken with her mother, and that seemed to brighten her day. She looked up and found Sesshomaru devouring her with his eyes—and her breath caught in her throat. She'd never thought possible that a man would be able to look at her with such sincere and fiery desire in his eyes. She thought it only something she would ever read in novels or watch in movies. It was something totally different to actually experience it. An aphrodisiac all on its own.

She cleared her throat delicately and looked out the window instead, it wouldn't be long now. Both watched calmly and peacefully as the sun began to drift down into the mountains, casting warm golden tones across the vast sky.

"We should get ready," Sesshomaru broke the comfortable silence at last.

Kagome nodded and turned to him. The remaining rays of sunlight clashed against his golden eyes, making them illuminate and glow. Her breath caught in her throat so suddenly, it hurt. It hurt to look at him, everything about him was utter beauty to her. Looking away, a sudden sadness poured over her heart. Too bad their "_engagement_" was only pretend.

**x X x**

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

* * *

A/N: There you have it. Next chapter......dun dun dun.....the dinner celebration! You can guess who'll be there!!!!!

Thanks for reading and reviewing—you guys are awesome!!!

Thanks Lady Scheherazadea for finding those errors for me! I'll fix them right now! ^.^

I agree, elementa573, she does need to quit the bar....I wonder what she'll decide to do though... ;)

Lol, I'm glad I'm inspiring you Sable19! :)

Thanks to everyone else!


End file.
